Secret - A Gajevy Fanfic
by Abhiveer21
Summary: After Alvarez and Acnologia finally out of fairy tail's hair, Gajeel and Levy start their relationship. However, they are not open to telling the whole guild, at least not yet. How long can they keep up their act before finally coming out? Photo credit to rboz. This is my first story please enjoy. Rated M for a reason (ch 9). The story was originally on wattpad but moved it here.
1. How it started

Day- 0

Before Gajeel "died" in front of Levy's eyes, he confessed his feelings for the bookworm only to discover that he is well and alive and must face Levy. His heart pounded as he reunited with her in the battlefield, blood rushing to his cheeks, sweating cold, speechless.

That is until Levy kicked his face (no joke - chapter 502) reminding Gajeel that he had a promise to keep. Smiling contently, they headed for the guild. They pushed the topic out of their heads till the right time that is till the war was over.

Anyway, fast forwarding to when Natsu with the help of the dragon slayers defeats Acnologia, 2 days passed. The guild was rebuilt from scratch, the town was fixed, and Fairy tail attained a reputation for having mages stronger than the Spriggan 12 themselves.

A majority of Gajeel's wounds had healed, and Levy came to visit him in the infirmary. Sheepishly he greeted her and Levy smiled, sitting down beside him. His heart started to pound and he felt breathless.

"Hey. How are your wounds" Levy said pointing to the wound on his torso where Bloodman had impaled him.

"They're coming along fine, tho ya might wanna worry about yourself" giggling while emphasizing how she looked. He had a point. Erza attended to the less wounded casualties but overdid with the bandaging. Lucy had gone in first and came out looking mummified and prepared to win first place in a fancy dress.

"Anyway. I still remember what you said the other day. A-and I think you deserve an answer from me" Gajeel gulped audibly when suddenly with teary eyes and a happy look on her face, Levy said, "I love you Gajeel!"

Gajeel had never been happier. Tears threatening to fall when he heard those words. The woman he was so much in love with, afraid of getting rejected from because of their past, LOVED him back. With a stray tear falling from his eyes, he hugged levy tightly and stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. Their eyes met and Gajeel crashed his lips on hers devouring them. They kissed for a while till Gajeel asked whilst gasping for air. "Does this yer my girl now?" Gajeel asked her while smiling. Levy pecked his lips "Does this answer your question."

They sat like that for hours feeling safe in each other's embrace, savouring the moment. A knock came on the door and both had a look of panic in their eyes. Lily walked in on them and excused himself for interrupting them but immediately stopped by those two.

Levy and Gajeel talked to Lily. After all, he also witnessed Gajeel's confession. They expressed their concerns on keeping their relationship a secret. With a smirk on his face, Lily said, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone. That's something you guys should do." Before he left, he looked up at them "Its about damn time you guys got together. You belong with each other." Lily left and Gajeel kissed Levy with an unquenchable desire.

And that is the beginning of their story.

**Hello everyone. This is my first Fanfic.**

**Please be honest with your reviews and point out where I went wrong. This story takes place after chapter 544 and before chapter 545.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**


	2. Lucy finds out

Day 32

A month had passed since Gajeel and Levy officially started dating. The guild was almost rebuilt and thriving. Missions had been suspended till the guild hall was rebuilt.

While Gajeel and levy initially decided to take things slow, they had sex after only a week of dating. While Gajeel seemed to be experienced, it was a first for both of them, a first they would remember for the rest of their lives.

However, due to this, they started becoming a little careless. Levy had a bite mark which was a love bite from Gajeel near her neck. While she loved having it as proof that she was already taken, she didn't want anyone to find out. She made an excuse which was convincing enough.

"Oh my god! Levy, what happened?" Lucy asked Levy while pointing to her hickey, a hint of worry on her face. Levy almost lost it barely holding on to the book she was reading. She started to stutter with her face becoming as red as a tomato. "U-u-u-u-u-uh-uh-uhh..."

"I accidentally dropped a book from a height and the corner busted on the shrimp's shoulder." Luckily Gajeel came in just in time to save Levy. While Lucy was suspicious that she was not being told everything, she let it go not thinking much of it.

Later that night, however, Lucy noticed Gajeel and Levy exchanging glances periodically while grinning and they both walked out of the guild at the same time. Lucy dragged Natsu out of a fight with Gray to talk to him.

"Do you notice something weird in Gajeel &/or Levy" Lucy asked him dragging him to a table.

Natsu's eyes widened at her question and he asked her "How did you know?"

That in itself doubled Lucy's suspicion. Now she knew for sure something was up between those two. "Oh my gosh, I knew it!" whispering knowing he would hear what she said. "What have you observed so far?"

Natsu gave her a grin that reached both his ears. "Ok. Today I noticed a red mark on Levy's neck. I wasn't sure what it was but I sensed familiar magic coming from it. Lucy gasped. "Also when all the guys were in the bath-house, I noticed a red mark on Gajeel's neck and some scratches on his back. I did ask what had happened but he avoided the question and I'm quite sure his ears had turned red."

By this point, Lucy's suspicion had risen exponentially. Gray and Erza had joined their conversation mid-way. Gray pointed out that Gajeel had recently gone out on a job with Lily and Levy. "Maybe he got the bruise and back scratches from fighting dark guild members?" Erza punched the back of his head, "You fool it was obviously Lily's scratches. Gajeel must have done something to annoy him" somewhat proud of her answer thinking she was correct.

But from the force of the punch, Gray landed on Elfman who accidentally elbowed Cana who ended up spilling her beer on Natsu. How even I don't know. but before Lucy knew it a fight had started in the guild.

She moved away and thought of Natsu's answer. She was thinking of how Gajeel could end up with a bruise and scratches. Suddenly the answer became clear as she thought about Levy's mark. She put all the pieces of the puzzle together and her answer became clear. She slightly blushed picturing how they got their mark.

Before the guild could have involved her in the fight, Lucy went to fairy hills. She wanted to talk to her about her "boyfriend" and if she had the time and energy, she would ask about Gajeel's girlfriend or ask for Juvia's help. She was a little surprised because she thought Gajeel and Levy would have ended up together and maybe went on a double date or something. That would explain why they glanced at each other repeatedly.

Lucy reached Levy's dorm and was about to knock when she thought she heard her moaning. Lucy shuddered at the thought and reluctantly knocked announcing her arrival. After a while, Levy answered the door in a pink robe, her hair in disarray and the robe slipping from her shoulder.

"H-h-hey Lu-chan! What are you doing here?"

"Eh just checking. The real question is, what are you doing?" Lucy said slyly with her hands on her hips.

Levy gulped audibly. _Shiiiiit. She's going to find out._ That thought was interrupted when suddenly Lucy entered her room without permission. "Lu-chan don't-!"

Lucy shushed Levy and tried focusing until she started to sense a magic power coming from Levy's closet. It matched the magic power coming from Levy's mark which by now had been classified as a hickey from Lucy's suspicion.

Lucy headed for the closet only to be stopped by Levy. Levy grabbed Lucy's arm her face bright red from the blood rushing to her cheeks "What's wrong and what are you doing?" Levy looked flustered and embarrassed.

"I know you are dating someone and I also know that that person is in the closet" Lucy whispered as she watched Levy's face growing redder by the second. "But what happened between you and Gajeel? I thought you liked him. *sigh* Can I meet your boyfriend now or will you stay secretive and evasive forever?"

Levy was dumbfounded realizing Lucy still hadn't figured it out. But she loosened her grip on Lucy's arm. Taking the opportunity, Lucy flung open the door to Levy's closet and become completely shocked by what she did not expect to see.

She saw Gajeel in his boxer-briefs completely red from embarrassment and steam coming off his head. While he knew they would eventually be caught, he did not expect it to be this soon.

"Gajeel! Wha-wha-what? Wait wait wait wait wait. Oh my god! Levy, you are dating Gajeel?" Lucy shrieked. How did she not see it coming? Of course, Levy would only love Gajeel and no one else. He was hers.

"*sigh* Yeah."

Gajeel went and kissed Levy and agreed with Lucy, Gajeel's big strong arms wrapping around Levy's stomach. Lucy was definitely happy for her friend. Not even a minute passed by of her happiness, she bombarded the couple with questions.

Levy made Lucy swear that she wouldn't tell a single soul about this. Gajeel wrapped Levy in his arms more tightly than before "Bunnygirl can you leave?" Gajeel said sounding irritated upon the interruption.

"Of course! Enjoy yourselves! See you tomorrow!"

Levy and Gajeel sighed and Levy sat on Gajeel's torso as he laid back on the bed. "Well 2 down, the rest of the guild to go." They laughed together before they resumed their actions.

_The next day-_

Lucy pulled Levy out from the bar where she was sitting next to Gajeel. Grinning at her, she started asking Levy all sorts of questions regarding her relationship with Gajeel. They were at the guild library and Levy was so glad that she finally had someone to talk about her relationship.

"When did he confess?"

"Actually during Alvarez when we were in the north. He confessed right before he disappeared in front of my eyes. Lily was there." Levy said remembering the terrifying memory. Lucy held out her hand in order to comfort her. "You really love Gajeel don't you?"

A stray tear of happiness ran down Levy's cheeks. "Yeah. I really do."


	3. Juvia's 6th sense

Levy's tear rolled down unconsciously and after she realized, she smiled wiping away the tear and Lucy hugging her.

"This calls for a celebration. Whaddaya say?" Lucy says excitedly.

"Nooo! I'm trying to keep the relationship a secret and 2 people are more than enough to know about it right now." Levy told Lucy.

"Know about what?" Juvia joined in on their conversation.

"Waaah! Juvia! O-o-o-o-oh u-u-uh its nothing!" Levy said blushing a beet red. Lucy felt like teasing Levy since she didn't tell her, her best friend! So left the table saying, "She wants to know what loving one means. I gave her my opinion but I think yours will be much better suited." Levy's eyes could've popped out from the statement. Lucy continued, "I'll get going. I promised Natsu I'll go with him on a job." Lucy left with an ear-wide grin after seeing Levy's reaction.

Everyone knew that Juvia was love struck from Gray and she would do everything in her power if she felt that a girl from her guild was in love with someone or Gray, depending on who. Juvia grabbed Levy's hand and rushed to a corner table. Levy tried to make eye contact with Gajeel but failed as she saw Gajeel read one of her books. It was quite amazing how not even 2 months in this relationship and her habits were already rubbing off on him. She felt a little proud from her influence but realised that it was neither the time nor the place to appreciate something like this.

Juvia knew who Levy liked. Heck the whole guild did. Well mostly the girls. Ok it was just Cana, Juvia, Mira, Lucy, Erza and Wendy who knew. They even knew that her feelings were reciprocated. If anything, they were surprised that despite the romantic and sexual tension between those 2, nothing had happened yet. They even started making bets as to who will confess first or when will Gajeel just give up, give in and claim her. Little did they know.

However, Juvia noticed something unordinary. Juvia had made many in the past attempts to get Levy to talk and confess her feelings for the Iron Dragon Slayer. She always seemed hesitant to talk about such a topic. But now, when Juvia asked her if she liked Gajeel, there was something different.

She seemed to long for something. For someone. Usually, she would just blush, put an apple to shame, and get embarrassed and flustered. But due to Juvia being good friends with Merudy, she was more easily able to tell what a person was feeling, so much so that she could pinpoint their exact thoughts. Juvia noticed Levy's eyes showing a hint of love. Strangely soon that love turned to... lust. Lust? Lust?!

Juvia got her answer without Levy having to say anything. She froze before Levy could think of an excuse and get away. Juvia excused herself from the table leaving a very confused Levy. _What was that about?_

Juvia walked up to Gajeel, grabbed his arm. "Oi, What the hell?" Gajeel saw her unreadable expression and Juvia replied in a flat tone, "Juvia needs to talk." From all the years Gajeel had spent with Juvia in phantom lord, he knew that when she said it, she meant it and that shit was about to go down.

Gajeel gulped audibly and Juvia carried him outside the Guild hall. Luckily Levy caught sight of this and saw that Gajeel needed her presence. Juvia dragged Gajeel outside, dragged him to a narrow and secluded yet somehow very clean alleyway. Levy was following close by yet out of her sight. Juvia told levy to show herself. Now Levy was scared. If she knew that Levy was behind the 2 of them, something was wrong.

Once she ensured no one was in the vicinity, at least not someone who knew them, Juvia's face suddenly lit up while she screamed before hugging both of them at the same time. Now they were really confused.

"I can't believe you finally told her Gajeel-kun!" Juvia screamed. At hearing this Gajeel just started blushing and smiled sheepishly. Levy sighed in defeat. There was no need to tell them. They both knew what she was talking about.

"*Sigh~* Yeah. We're officially together." Gajeel's tone was abnormally soft and he was avoiding eye contact. Steam was coming off his head. He blushed more than Levy.

"I told you didn't I. You shouldn't feel guilty of what happened back then because Levy-san loved you back." Gajeel suddenly grew pale. Juvia saw Levy's confused expression and Gajeel emitting guilt and remorse. She suddenly realised what she had done.

Levy's eyes widened as she figured out what Juvia was talking about and she faced her boyfriend "Gajeel what is she talking about." Seriousness and worry filled Levy's tone. Gajeel faced her and turned away. "Nothing."

A little background. Before Gajeel joined the guild but after the 'incident', Levy had nightmares of Gajeel putting her up the tree, her entire body screaming to be released from the agony she experienced. But Gajeel joined, Levy healed, and Gajeel saved her life in front of that tree from Laxus. That night on, her nightmares stopped. Just gone. But after observing that everyone was avoiding Gajeel, she offered him a hand. She started out by taking 1 mission with him. That 1 mission led to several more. Then she picked him as her partner on her journey to Tenrou, where her conflicted soul made peace with her feelings. She had fallen for him. This only became more prominent as she started to stutter when talking to him casually. And after his confession, it seemed all her dreams had come true. But hearing what Juvia said somewhat annoyed her.

"Gajeel I told you I forgive you. I love you and you love me back. Why are you still tormenting yourself on what happened that day." Gajeel didn't answer her back but remained silent. "The other day you woke up from that same nightmare shaking and sweating cold. Why are you still... punishing yourself."

Gajeel faced her and Juvia stood beside Levy, feeling guilty on what she had initiated between the two. Gajeel's eyes shadowed. he spoke, his tone writhing in regret. "How can I not Levy. After what I did to you that day I had no right to walk into the guild. Yet I came, socialised, and fell in love with none other than the girl I tortured, let alone _anyone _in the guild." His voice started to break. "After everything I put you through, you remained kind to me. You were the reason the guild finally started to accept me because you did." A tear found its way out of his eyes rolling across his cheek. "How can I love you without feeling all this regret. What I did in the past feels heavier than ever after I realised I was in love with you. How can I expect anyone to forgive me after all that happe-" Gajeel was silenced by Levy who was now kissing him, her hands on his jaw.

She broke the kiss and told him, "Stop." Levy spoke with tears brimming her eyes. "I love you Gajeel more than anything. I love you despite what happened." Levy placed her arms on his chest. "If you had such an impact on me then think about the impact you've had on the guild. Master Makarov has faith in you. Natsu likes that you are ever-ready to battle him and Gray. Mira likes how much you compliment her food. Even Erza has come around to accepting you. The guild has accepted you. You need to accept yourself. Because there is no way I can love someone who isn't you."

Gajeel calmed himself down as they hugged for what seemed like an eternity. He felt so good having her in his arms, feeling protected from the world.

Gajeel kissed her forehead. "Thanks, Levy. You always know how to make me feel better." That was an understatement. He felt like a massive weight had been lifted off his shoulders. They all knew that he can never truly forgive himself, but knowing that the 1 person whose forgiveness he sought for not only gave him forgiveness but love as well, was more than enough for him.

"Juvia is very happy for the 2 of you. I'll go back to the guild." Juvia said with shining eyes. She felt really happy that Gajeel's burden had been lifted. Juvia left the alleyway and proceeded to make her way to the guild. Juvia was picturing them as the couple who cuddled all day in blankets. Halfway she made it to the guild, she realised something.

_Oh no I dropped my purse. _Juvia headed back to the alley where she left Gajeel and Levy. On entering she knew 2 things. 1, she was picturing them entirely wrong, and 2, she should have just left it there and made all her money from scratch and presumed it was as good as gone.

What she had seen was something she had never pictured Levy would be able to do. She was kissing him wildly, with _him _backed up against a wall. His one hand was behind her head to deepen the kiss and the other hand on her ass. Gajeel's shirt was already on the floor and one of Levy's hand was under his pants.

Juvia picked up her purse quickly, fortunately quick enough to not see something she couldn't unsee. Slightly traumatized by what she saw, she said, "Levy-san is such a daring woman."


	4. Suspicion

Day - 92

It was late evening and many were exiting the guild. Only a few people remained, Mira who was working at the bar, Natsu and Gray who were brawling for god knows what reason, Wendy and Carla who were upstairs as the former was looking for peace as she made a gift for Chelia's birthday, and Lucy, Lily, and Juvia, sitting at a table talking very privately.

Mira was exiting the guild as she gave a pair of spare keys to Lucy entrusting her to lock the guild hall once everyone had left. However, she noticed the unlikely trio sitting together.

On approaching them she looked at Lily and asked him where Gajeel was.

Lily's face expressed panic as they immediately needed an excuse. Juvia jumped in and said, "Gajeel-kun was feeling unwell so he went home to sleep." Fortunately, the excuse seemed satisfactory enough to quench the barmaid's curiosity. "Huh. That's unfortunate. Well, look after him, Lily." Mira said handing the keys to Lucy and heading for the door.

As soon as she left the guild, Lily faced Lucy, "Again thank you so much for letting me stay the night. I will make it up to you I promise." Lucy smiled "Ah don't worry Lily, I understand your situation and you are welcome to sleep the nights any day even when I'm out on missions." Lucy's grin widened to put the black exceed at ease.

For those wondering why in the first place was Lily looking for a place to stay, the answer is simple. Gajeel and Levy had passed the 3-month mark in their relationship and if anything, they seemed to become more, 'proactive' as time passed. Lily was not against their relationship. If anything he was the most supportive. But after endless nights of ecstatic screams and erotic moans through the walls, Lily's sanity gave in.

He would often come back from the guild with groceries in his hand only to find the couple barely clothed, with Gajeel pinning Levy to the walls and kissing her or Levy straddling Gajeel on the Living room couch. Despite putting layers of soundproof runes, Lily could, unfortunately, hear their moaning, screaming and pounding. He was in way over his head. Worst of all this wasn't only in the night.

Wendy overheard their conversation as she made her way down the stairs. It was certainly questionable. Why would Lily spend the night at Lucy's house if he had his own place to live in. His house was perfectly safe and sound. Unless... it had something to do with Gajeel?

Wendy seemed too tired to use any more of her brain cells than she just did figuring out how to wrap a gift. She had become so flustered in the process that a few days back she smashed the gift wrapped poorly in wrapping paper from the top floor to the ground. Fortunately, no one was hurt but the gift had been obliterated and everyone who was present in the guild at that moment saw a new side of Wendy. At least this time the wrapping looked decent enough. With a loud sigh, Wendy made her way to Fairy Hills.

A few days back, Levy started spending more nights at Gajeel's than at her owns, mainly because he wasn't allowed in Fairy Hills. But if she repeatedly told them that she was spending the night somewhere else, the entire guild was bound to get suspicious. So she cast several runes around her room claiming she needed a good night's sleep. Most of the runes were sound numbing, so whoever tried to knock couldn't disturb her. Anyway back to Wendy now.

Wendy went to sleep while cuddling with Carla until she woke up at around 3 AM to have a glass of water. She stumbled through the corridors, grabbed a glass and headed back. On the way back she bumped into Erza in the dark corridors and accidentally spilling some of the water on the floor. She excused herself saying she only got up to have some water and went back to sleep. But call it a coincidence, the water fell on some of the characters of the runes. If runes had been cast on the ground, they were easier to erase and Levy was still learning runes and the ones around her room were really complex ones. Hence the runes weren't as strong.

The next morning, Wendy woke up at 11 AM, which was rather late for her time, considering she was up-and-at-'em by 7. She grabbed her toothbrush, towel, and Carla and headed to the bath house. Everyone else had already gone to the guild. But Wendy wasn't a dragon slayer for no reason. She passed by Levy's room and her eyes immediately widened with panic replacing her current emotions. She noticed that not only was one of the runes dispelled, Levy wasn't there! She couldn't get any string scents. And she had known Levy long enough to know that she would not wake up at least till noon hence she couldn't be at the guild.

She broke open her door and saw Levy wasn't there. She searched around the apartment to look for any sort of clues until she found it. Not the clue, she found Levy... sneaking up from an open window. Levy made eye contact with Wendy. Wendy's expression changed from panic to relief to confusion. Levy, on the other hand, lost the feeling of satisfaction and happiness only to encounter panic. She saw Levy standing on a huge 'T'.

"Levy-san! Thank goodness you're okay! I woke up a while ago and when I couldn't find your scent I got really worried." Wendy re-initiated eye contact but she could see that Levy was sweating cold. It was more difficult for Levy to keep their secret than it was for Gajeel, mainly because his death-glare was enough to stop people from asking questions.

"O-o-oh u-u-uhh Wendy hi! I woke up early today and went to the guild. I-I-I needed to get a book for my job but I lost my keys." Levy said with her best attempt at a straight face. But Wendy's eyes narrowed before she saw some things that didn't make sense.

Wendy was nowhere near buying that excuse. There was plenty of evidence to prove Levy wrong. The red marks on her neck, Levy looking really... sore, and a bag that possibly contained a set of clothes.

But Wendy was far too innocent to connect the puzzle pieces together and decided not to ask any further questions. If Levy wanted to share with her, she would let her at any time that best suited her comfort. "Huh. Okay whatever you say. I'm going to the bath house."

_Time skip to the guild_

It was late noon. Wendy sat on the First-floor corridor dangling her legs from the top eyeing the people on the ground floor. Wendy was pathetically bored. There were no decent jobs, Gray and Natsu were at it again, Erza had gone to the Heart Kreuz in Hargeon, the 3 exceeds had gone to visit the queen for some reason, and Lucy was working on her novel sitting at the bar. The guild was fairly empty. Chelia's birthday was not coming for another 3 days so until then she was trapped in boredom. Making the best out of the worst situation, she did what all dragon slayers would do, overhear other people's conversations and learn gossip. While she didn't like to do it, it was her guilty pleasure.

Over at one corner of the guild, Levy was sitting on a table surrounded, with dictionaries and books, and opposite to her sat Gajeel. He wasn't doing anything, just sitting there staring at Levy do her work. Certainly that was odd. Gajeel had done it before but never up so close. Wendy heightened her senses and tried to hear them. It became more strange when she realized that none of them was saying anything.

Wendy sat there focusing all her power on the couple in front of her. Her instinct told her something interesting was going to happen. Until Gajeel spoke up in a low whisper and feral growl and Wendy's eyes became larger than saucers, "I wanna fuck you so bad right now."


	5. Conclusion

Wendy sat there focusing all her power on the couple in front of her. Her instinct told her something interesting was going to happen. Until Gajeel spoke up in a low whisper and feral growl, "I wanna fuck you so bad right now."

Wendy's eyes widened and would have probably popped out. Not only did what Gajeel use a crude choice of words, he made a move on Levy. To make it worse the move was extremely straight-forward and sexual. But Wendy screwed her mouth shut before even a whimper could escape her. Gajeel was the eldest between the first and third gen dragon slayers, and if she could hear what he said, he would definitely hear her.

_Okayyyy... what? Did he just-? Oh my gooooood!_ Wendy could not process what she heard. From the time she spent in the guild, she had really come to respect Gajeel and knew from his behaviour around Levy that he was head over heels for her and that he could never muster up the courage to say something like this. Not that she thought of him as a coward, she knew that he would know that saying something like this would ruin his comradeship with the bookworm, even push her away.

_Okay. Maybe he did not just say that, maybe he said 'I wanna (eat) duck so bad right now.' Right? Maybe-maybe... oh my god._ Wendy was blushing over what she heard. But she had made it this far into eavesdropping on them might as well go on.

To her surprise, Levy answered calmly, "Gajeel I am busy." Gajeel pouted at her statement but Levy initiated eye contact and he could see a glint of mischief in her eyes. "You want to make love to me you are going to have to do a lot more convincing than that" She replied grinning.

Wendy could not believe her ears at this point. Not only did Gajeel make a move on her, Levy flirted back with him! What the heck?! She knew that none of the people sitting on the table right there could say something like that to anyone. She certainly did not take Levy to readily have sex with anyone she felt like. Her face reddened even more but her body did not respond to her. She couldn't help but continue listening.

"That so? Then listen to me wide and clear. You go to the library saying you need to grab some books to help you with the translations. After a few minutes, I will follow you to the library without anyone noticing. I'll drag you to the farthest corner of the library where you set up your soundproof and invisible runes. Long story short, I will fuck you senseless to the point you can't even walk." Gajeel said in a very seductive tone.

Wendy's nose bled like a fountain from imaging the two. But she still remained quiet. Worst of all her smell and sight heightened subconsciously and she could smell the arousal emitting from the table and a growing bulge between Gajeel's legs. She blushed a bright red that could easily rival Erza's glossy hair.

"Gosh, Gajeel I think you have a spell on me. I will head to the library, meet me in two minutes at our favourite location. By then I will have set up the runes and remember. It will be _me_ fucking your brains out." Gajeel's eyes widened as he heard every single word Levy said while walking away but couldn't help but smirk at her remarks. Levy had really been coming out of her shell since she started dating Gajeel. From flirting to seduction, _she_ was the one who had a spell on _him_. "That girl is going to be the death of me." He said as he headed for the library.

He stopped for a second when he thought he heard some loud heartbeat sounds coming from the upper floor but couldn't spot the source of the sound. He shrugged and walked through the library doors.

Wendy, on the other hand, could not believe any word she heard. She decided that the best way to look and make sense out of the situation was to investigate. And what better place to start than Levy's dorm. She activated her dragon force and raced for fairy hills. Levy's door lock was still broken from what happened a few hours ago and so Wendy opened it up just a bit to study the runes.

Levy set up runes around her room claiming it was so no one can disturb her. Wendy by a matter of chance discovered that Levy was sneaking back into her own room. Wendy studied the runes as she suddenly realised something.

The water that she accidentally spilt the night before dissolved and dispelled the runes. She remembered that during her mission with Freed, he taught her a lot about runes and she memorised ones that cancel out senses. In this case, the rune character that disappeared was to block out smell. So that Levy might get disturbed from a scent. She claimed that she couldn't sleep due to the overwhelming scent of booze from Cana's room considering she was her neighbour.

Wendy knew for a fact that you cannot differentiate between even the strongest of smells when you are sleeping. She knew that even Levy knew that fact because Levy was the one who told Wendy! She continued her study on the runes and realised that some of the characters were upside down. For someone like Levy, she should have realised that she had made a huge mistake. Suddenly Wendy linked the puzzle pieces together.

The runes were not made to block scents coming from outside. It was to block the scents from going outside! She did not want to get caught considering there was a dragon slayer in the building with a strong sense of smell unaware of the whole situation. But Wendy only became more confused until she spotted some belongings that seemed out of place particularly because they did not appear to be hers. She sniffed a jacket and realised that it was none other than Gajeel's, along with some more items she could claim as Gajeel's. Levy would constantly forget to tidy up her room or take out the trash and Wendy spotted something and immediately drew her conclusion.

The flip-side photo frames with pictures of her and Gajeel, some flowers, some clothes that did not belong to her, and the condom packets in the trash were more than enough evidence to reveal Levy's secret about her relationship. Courteously, Wendy fixed the runes hoping she did it correctly, flipped the photos as they were, folded Levy's clothes and put them neatly on the made-up bed, and emptied the trash before leaving the dorms. She dared not to touch her table surrounded by books.

Wendy knew that Levy was a pretty open person and would reveal her relationship when she was ready. However, she wanted to tease them a bit. Wendy went back to the guild. "Look at that! I made a boring day interesting." Levy laughed maniacally before realising no one was there to acknowledge her presence. She sighed and went back to the guild.

By the time Wendy returned to the guild, Levy emerged from the library with her hair out of place and shirt revealing a bit of skin and Gajeel was already seated on the table with his shirt inside out and hair messy and untidy. Strangely she noticed Gray and Natsu chuckling at each other hanging around as if they had been buddies since childhood. She didn't think much of that and walked nonchalantly slow and reached Gajeel and Levy's table.

"Levy-san, Gajeel-kun, congratulations for your relationship. Hope you guys had fun." Wendy winked and said with a grin which only widened after seeing their reaction change from immense satisfaction to widening eyes and blushing faces.

"W-W-W-Wendy! How did you-?" Gajeel stuttered and Wendy gave them a wink and said, "You left too much evidence lying around for me to conclude that you guys are dating let alone-... you know what I mean. Just be more careful or else Erza will skin your boyfriend alive." Wendy left while giving them a thumbs up.

"Goddammit," Gajeel spoke softly and smiled at Levy who happily returned his smile. Wendy chuckled as she walked away knowing Gajeel would've heard it. Gajeel helped Levy wind up her stuff as it had been pretty late.

However, Gajeel started to hear two distant snickers coming from above the floor situated above the library. He and Levy spotted 2 men who were emitting the snickers and their faces immediately turned pale to realise what had happened. Suddenly Levy remembered that Gajeel was already on her while she was casting runes and there was a chance they weren't in full effect.

The last people who they wanted to reveal their relationship to had discovered it already. One of the 2 said lowly well aware that Gajeel would have heard it. "Way to go Metal-face! Did not expect you to actually get a girl." The 2 men snickered evilly and our couple knew that their secret was as good as out. Those 2 men were none other than Natsu and Gray.


	6. Childhood Friends(zoned)

Day 183

Gajeel and Levy somehow made it through 6 months without their secret getting exposed to the entire guild. So far, the only ones who knew were Lily, Lucy, Juvia, Wendy, Natsu, Gray, Carla, and Happy. It was a huge red flag when they discovered that Happy had also found out because he was ranked the biggest drama queen of the guild. He surpassed Mira in terms of gossip! Luckily he kept his mouth shut after receiving a death threat from Lucy, Lily, and Gajeel.

To celebrate their 6 month-aversary, Gajeel and Levy took a joint mission along with Lily. The mission was originally taken by Natsu but after some persuading from Lucy, he reluctantly gave them the job. Their plan was to take an easy job that was at least 2 towns away so that they can get done with the job, and have a nice date without anyone realising. They were aware of the risks that came with it but decided that their partner was worth the risk.

In the end, Gajeel and Levy took a job in a town next to Hargeon. It was a mega-city and the client was a hotel manager who wanted Levy to translate a tablet. Gajeel was required to inscribe the translations on a new and gigantic tablet and Lily to put the tablet high up on the wall. As annoying as that sounded, the reward made up for it. They were initially offered Jewels but Gajeel bargained with(or intimidated) the manager to lend them a hotel room for 3 nights free of charge. Reluctantly, the manager agreed.

Fortunately, the mission was over in less than 6 hours. At around 5 PM, Lily volunteered to go back to Magnolia and left. Oh, how many nights he had waited for this moment so he could finally sleep undisturbed in his own comfortable bed. It was a free pass. He would tell the guild that Gajeel hit himself during the mission and that Levy stayed to take care of him. As bad as that sounded, he knew that guild would buy the excuse. And he had more than enough backup for those who didn't. Levy couldn't have been made the person who got hurt else Jet and Droy would rush to her aid.

Gajeel and Levy went on and had an amazing date after Lily left. Went to the restaurant, strolled in the park at night and were already on each other before they could enter their hotel room. Needless to say the next day they ordered everything in their room, none of them willing to leave to it and only interested in each other's company. They woke up, stayed in bed for an hour in each other's arms, had their breakfast, had sex, binge-watched some show, had lunch, took a nap, had sex after the nap, had sex again, had their dinner, had sex yet again, and then went to sleep.

Coming back to Lily his schedule was not as different. He reached the guild the night before and informed the guild that Gajeel and Levy would return in a few days due to his 'injuries'. He went back to his house, as he opened the door and realised no one was there, he started crying tears of happiness(comically). He danced around spinning like a ballerina, had his dinner, and went to sleep. Next day, woke up at 4 PM despite sleeping at 10, put on some French violin music and danced around while making his dinner, ate his dinner, and read a book Levy had given him. It was a book about the life of a military commanding officer, and somehow he was hooked on it.

Let's rewind a bit. Lily returned to the guild, very empty by now with a few lingering members. Mira, Cana, Elfman, Lisanna, Kinana, Macao, Wakaba, Vijeeter, Jet, Droy and Master Makarov. Jet and Droy approached Lily and asked for Levy.

"Gajeel hurt himself during the job. The manager felt guilty and let them stay on his charge. they should return in a few days." Lily responded loud enough so that all the people currently there heard him and wouldn't question him again. Jet and Droy started to think of the worst possible scenarios of what Gajeel must be doing to their Team leader. On giving it some thought, they decided that they would surprise Levy by going to the job location. They would depart tomorrow at night so they were there by the morning.

_Present day-_

Levy lay asleep in Gajeel's embrace, her back against his chest. Gajeel woke up at 7 AM. He noticed his shrimp was still asleep, her hair wild and untamed. Every day, whenever he woke up beside her, he would just stare at her, still not being able to believe that a bad boy bastard like him had his heart stolen by a little shrimp like Levy. What she saw in him he had no idea. One thing was certain though. Every day he kept falling more and more in love with her and he wanted to wake up next to her every day. He nuzzled his head in her hair and allowed sleep to take him. He made sure that he would thank Lucy and Natsu later for letting them take the job.

At the same time, Jet and Droy landed in the mega-city and thankfully Mira had told them the Hotel name. The very night Lily returned, Levy contacted Mira on her lacrima and told her about the situation more descriptively in hopes that it was more secure and no one will come to check up on them. Stupid enough, she jinxed it and Jet and Droy reached the very hotel they were staying in.

Jet and Droy asked for the Hotel manager willing to talk to him face to face. They told him that they had come to check on her, provided him with enough photos to support their case of the 3 of them together. The photos weren't as convincing as most were from 7 years ago due to Tenrou. But in the end, the manager was convinced enough.

He decided to call their room to ask their permission to send them up. But Levy and Gajeel went a little overboard with the zero disturbance thing and set their intercom on 'Do Not Disturb' completely unaware of what was happening right now.

The phone didn't ring and played the 'Phone is set on do not disturb etc etc etc'. Jet and Droy started to get worried. Levy wouldn't do that for no reason. She wasn't weak but she was no Erza. The manager was more worried and stressed than the 2 of them combined, scared that if something happened to her, the hotel will be held responsible. He got really stressed and decided that he had to play his final card. He took the staff usage room card key that allowed them to open any hotel room. The trio headed for the room sweating cold. Jet and Droy came as security since none of the staff knew magic. He didn't take them as strong but he had no other choice.

He reached up their room and rang the bell, only to realise that they had enabled do not disturb. There was a reason why this hotel was so posh. Not only could they not ring the doorbell, they couldn't even knock. The last straw had been pulled and he was left with no choice. He unlocked the door and made his way in, the duo right behind him. They made their way through the corridor and saw the bedroom door open, clothes on the floor, Levy's hand hanging from the bed. Jet and Droy were relieved, knowing that Levy was safe. From the time they had known her, she was really untidy ever since so this was only natural.

They made their way to the bedroom door with the manager and the 3 of them were not prepared for what awaited them. Levy and Gajeel were asleep on the bed naked(the blanket covered them but they knew that they were naked), Gajeel's hand wrapped around Levy's torso, both having a content smile on their face. Jet and Droy passed out as their worst nightmare had become true.

"Erm... miss Mcgarden?" the manager spoke and Gajeel's sensitive senses came to life. Both Levy and Gajeel's eyes shot open to see the manager a little terrified.

Levy shrieked at realising they were both naked, together and used the blanket to cover up herself. "What's going on?!"

The manager simply pointed down to where Jet and Droy lay. "Erm... do you k-know these 2?" He almost pissed his pants by the death glare Gajeel gave him.

The 2 simply looked down at them and turned whiter than Juvia when reality struck them. All Gajeel could say at this point was "Oh... shit."


	7. Satin or Satan

Day 21

When Gajeel and Levy discovered that the guild was going to be reopened soon, they were thrilled(obviously), after all the shenanigans with Zeref and Acnologia and what-not, the liveliness of the guild will surely lift everyone's spirits. But they also soon realised that if they were going to stick to keeping their relationship a secret, they might as well know who to be more wary of. In the end they came to a few conclusions.

One, no matter how many people find out, Erza and Happy must not find out at all costs. Happy because he will spread the rumours like a wildfire and Erza because if she finds out that Gajeel was banging Levy, she will come after his soul and she probably won't even reason with the fact that they loved each other.

Two, Lucy, Juvia, Wendy, Natsu and Laxus would find out pretty early in their relationship, the latter 3 being because they were dragon slayers. Juvia and Lucy because of their closeness with Gajeel and Levy respectively.

Three, Jet and Droy may end up hating Gajeel even more than they did before because he had stolen Levy and claimed her as his without knowing their sides of the story. Therefore Jet, Droy, Mira and Cana need not find out immediately. The latter 2 being because they will tell the entire guild with zero hesitation.

_Present Day-_

Day 356

Laxus had recently been told by Levy that she was dating Gajeel. He had gotten far too suspicious and they did not want him to join all puzzle pieces in front of the guild. For someone so strong and with hyper senses, he wasn't very bright. He was expected to find out within 2 weeks of the guild reopening, not 10 months.

Mira was waiting at the bar chatting away with Cana."Hey Cana! Can you do me a favour, it would mean a lot to me." Mira asked with the most innocent smile possible. "Will I get paid?" Cana asked drunkenly. "No."

"Eh whatever I have enough money. Whaddaya need?" Cana asked pulling her cards knew that Mira needed help with some fortune telling else she would not have approached her.

"Do you know what's going on with Levy? Erza told me that she was waking up later than usual, she wore a scarf to hide some marks on her skin. I think my drama sensors are picking up something but I want to ensure its nothing dangero-"

"Shut up. I got it. You could have just said search Levy." Cana shuffled her cards in one hand, booze in the other. It was amazing how Cana could put card magicians to shame without even trying.

_\- 2 Minutes later -_

"Huh, that was easy. Nothing's wrong. She seems to be dating someone but I can't tell who it is. Also our girls Lucy, Juvia, Wendy, and Carla are in on her little secret." Cana said, a lot more enthusiasm in her tone than before. She was vaguely amused that Levy had found a boyfriend but hadn't told anybody.

Mira's eyes lit up in fascination on finding out the juicy news. "Oh who is it? Tell me tell me tell me tell me!" Cana held her hand out as her mouth was currently situated on the booze."Sorry, Mira, I can't" Cana straight out refused.

"Whyyyyyyyyyyy?" Mira whined and pouted but Cana surprisingly acted mature and replied, "Because it is Levy's thing to tell. I don't like to use my cards for this kind of stuff. It makes me feel very... shallow." Mira was disappointed by Cana's answer but then again. She was right. There were certain boundaries even a mage like Mira had to accept. "I guess you are right."

She let out a big sigh until she noticed Gajeel walk through the doors. Instantly she noticed Gajeel making eye contact with Levy who was sitting on the second floor and both exchanged very loving smiles. She suddenly saw his expression turn from happy and content to playful and mischievous.

Not even 2 seconds had passed and Natsu's flames missed Gray and instead headed for Gajeel. Thinking fast, he covered himself in iron scales to lessen the impact for him. While he got a bit hurt, he would never admit it to Natsu. But the green tank top he wore had been burnt.

Gajeel retracted his iron scales only to yell at Natsu, "What the fuck, Salamander! That was a gift." While many people liked participating in guild brawls, no one found it acceptable to damage personal property(apart from guild property which still was unacceptable to master but no one cared) especially one who hadn't participated in them.

Normally Natsu would've told him that he was stupid and that he should've dodged it. But Lucy and Wendy made everyone promise not to ruin their happiness in any sort of way. Reluctantly thinking twice, Natsu apologised."Sorry Metalhead"

Gajeel would've gone and attacked him back but he wanted to spend time with Levy. So he forgot about the fight and just acknowledged his apology. He quietly walked to Max's shop to buy something to wear. He lived on the other side of town and did not want to walk that far.

Mira witnessed the whole incident, taken aback by reactions of both men. But something got Mira's eye. On his neck and near the collar bones were certain red marks accompanied with back and shoulder scratches.

That in itself was enough for Mira to deduce that he had sex very recently. Mira found this weird as he was not the type of guy to go for a one night stand. She talked to him often and knew his character and that he wouldn't do something like this, unless he was in a relationship.

Mira decided to interrogate him late in the day and added his name to a list which also had Levy's name on the top.

Fast forwarding, Gajeel walked up to the bar and asked Mira for a mug of beer. While he drank on a daily basis, he was never under influence so... Levy didn't mind it. Mira took this as an opportunity to extract information. Gajeel was very wary, so if she got careless, she would fail.

"Strange for you 2 to act so maturely," Mira said to which Gajeel grunted in response. Mira paused for a second before continuing "Its almost as if you 2 know something not all of us do."

Gajeel choked on his beer and Mira knew that she had flipped the right switch. A blush appeared on Gajeel's face with his lips quivering. If you are curious where Levy was at the moment, she was in the guild library.

Mira had him right where she wanted him to be and she took the most likely guess possible. "So who is she?" Gajeel's eyes widened as she had come so close to finding out and he had given her basic hints.

Mira knew she had him pinpointed. If anyone dared to interrupt her, the mood will break and Gajeel will get away with some excuse. Levy wasn't there, so Wendy and Natsu stepped in to save him. "Mira, can you give us the 25 in 1 dragon's lunch, please~?" The latter 2 crowded on her coming between Mira and Gajeel. Gajeel took this moment to turn to iron shadow dragon mode, slipped in his shadows and fled.

Mira couldn't see the direction in which he fled and got visibly irritated. Mira did her best to hide her rage, gave them the order and with a look that rivalled Erza's you-are-going-to-die look, the 2 went shook to the bone. She was going to get him later.

Gajeel didn't run out the guild doors, but into the library. He turned back to normal and went to Levy who was currently besides Lucy. "Gajeel what's wrong?" Levy asked surprised. He was sweating cold. Gajeel said the word "Mira" and Levy's face grew pale. Mira had cornered them and wasn't going to back out till they had confessed to her. Their secret was as good as out.

_A few hours later_

Gajeel had left the guild with Levy without anyone, especially Mira, noticing. But Mira wasn't as dumb as others took her for. She knew Levy had gone as Jet and Droy were crying out waterfalls of tears saying "she's gone." Cana walked over to Mira with a barrel in her arms.

"Did he come out?"

"Ugh, Cana. I can't tell you victorious I would feel if he did. I already know that its Levy. I just wanted to hear it from him. Well, this calls for drastic measures."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Cana stuttered as she saw Mira reverting back to the girl she was all those years ago. Rude, mean, arrogant. She reaked of all evil intentions.

"Oh nothing. Hehehe, I'm actually kind of glad he hasn't told me yet. It would make the game all the more fun. And this is a game... that I bound to win. Hehehe. Haahahaha. _Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!_"

Everyone in a 20 metre radius turned around at the evil aura of energy getting exerted and chills went up their spine. Mira was going to make someone's life miserable.


	8. Reveal

Mira had enough evidence to know that Gajeel and Levy were together. Though she had discovered it recently she knew it existed. And she was dying to reveal the news to everyone but she wanted their... permission.

She concluded that what can't be given can be taken. In the end, she concluded that if she managed to make them kiss each other(sensually) in front of the whole guild, they will have no choice but to come out. The plan was a little risky and a bit of a gamble because Gajeel has a tremendous amount of self-control, from what many people have observed. An instance was when a long time back, Levy unintentionally flirted with Gajeel in a skimpy bikini, he did not respond to that. The second she left his vicinity, he was already barely able to breathe but seeing Levy swing her hips while walking away mage he passed out with his nose bleeding like a fountain.

But Mira knew that Gajeel's self-control in a situation like this wouldn't last. Levy was his weakness.

Anyway, Mira plotted the perfect plan to make Levy kiss Gajeel. From her sources(in this case, Happy) she discovered that they were about to complete 1 year of dating. She went to her good friend and semi-brother, Jason, the editor of 'Sorcerer weekly.' The plan was to make Jason call Levy for a photo shoot, take an extremely seductive photo and publish it. Mira told him to call Levy on the day prior to their anniversary so as to make her reach just in time. Gajeel would return from his job on that day and seeing no sign of Levy, Mira will tell him the news.

If and when Gajeel attempts to go to her job site, Mira will use transformation magic and disguise herself as one of the guards telling them that the train to Hargeon will be running late. She ensured to wear a different scent so Gajeel couldn't recognise her by scent. Gajeel wouldn't be able to fly to Hargeon as Lily was visiting the exceeds along with Happy and Charle, hence he will be stuck.

Meanwhile, after a day passes and Gajeel is still unable to go to Hargeon and be with his 'Shrimp', Gajeel will become more and more restless. Meanwhile, Jason will fake some technical errors and stall Levy allowing her to leave only the next day at 10 AM. Levy will be unable to tell Gajeel of this new information as the communication lacrimas were broken nation-wide. To top that off Jason will give Levy a change of clothes which were rather, sexy and revealing. A backless tank top, a very short pair of shorts and black stockings which went all the way to her shorts.

While a day will have passed and Gajeel is longing for Levy, Levy would arrive in Magnolia and Natsu and Cana who would be in hiding will report to Mira that Levy is on her way. At the same time, Mira will receive the picture from Jason. She will hide it in a magazine and nonchalantly show it to Gajeel. Gajeel would lose a lot of his self-control and patience just from seeing the picture.

While Gajeel is ogling the photo, Levy would enter the guild, the sunset amplifying her natural beauty accompanied by the skimpy clothes. Gajeel would drop the magazine from his hands, run towards Levy and claim her mouth revealing the relationship to the entire guild.

_Present day - Anniversary_

Day 365

Mira's plan was going amazingly well. Gajeel was visibly sulking and irritated at the fact that Levy wasn't there. Levy practically rushing out of the photo studio and headed for the train station. She turned to see her watch. 1:15 PM. She ran as fast as her feet could drag her and sat on the train which departed the second she entered.

Gajeel was at the point of taking refuge in the train station if it meant he could see her sooner. Levy sat in the train waiting restlessly afraid she would miss Magnolia if she fell asleep. On the other hand, Mira set out her cards. Cana and Natsu were told to wait at a tower and alert her on Levy's arrival. The second Levy exits, Mira will show Gajeel the photo. Levy was bound to come here straight.

Time passed and Levy finally arrived in Magnolia after what seemed to be days but really just 4 hours. She checked the time. 5 PM. She had made it in time. Levy ran to the guild. She felt a bit guilty for leaving without any proper notice, but she wanted him more than anything right now. God if this could happen to her in just 2 days, what would happen during a week? Cana and Natsu saw Levy and reported it to Mira.

Mira took out the photo and walked towards Gajeel. He was drinking his beer and sat on a table with Gray, Wendy, Lucy and Erza. Mira thought this was a better situation as she could make the excuse of asking for Lucy's opinion while indirectly asking Gajeel.

"Hey guys, Jason wanted my opinion on this picture, Lucy what do you think?" She showed the photo to the entire table but directed it towards Gajeel, which also worked in her favour as he was sitting next to Lucy.

He turned his head to see the photo and his eyes became wider than saucers. He choked on his beer and snatched the photo from Mira's hands. Mira snickered internally. He had taken the bait. Erza was amused at his reaction as he only saw very few sorcerer weekly magazines and also by Levy's photo. No wonder she had so many dirty novels.

At that very moment, Levy stepped foot in the guild. Seeing her wear the sexiest casual clothes, the last of his self-control slipped away. He got up from his seat and ran towards Levy at full speed, who was a little startled seeing him like that. He bent down, one arm wrapped around her waist and the other behind her head and pulled her close claiming her mouth. Levy's eyes widened at his actions but she would be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying it.

She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss and kissed him for the next 5 minutes before parting, both gasping and breathless. Silence surrounded them. The entire world had come to a stop. Levy smiled and said to Gajeel in a low voice which only he had heard "Happy Anniversary Gajeel." Gajeel pecked her once more before embracing her in his arms. He smiled as he felt her smile against his chest. Their eyes closed from contentment.

_Ah~. This is pure happiness._ Gajeel thought when suddenly both of them heard a plate breaking in the distance. Both opened their eyes to Lisanna dropping the plates and they both suddenly remembered that they were still in the guild. They grew embarrassed at the guild staring at them with wide eyes.

Cana broke the silence by shrieking happily, "Y'all bitches owe me a 1000 jewels!" The guild broke out in cheers by congratulating the couple for their relationship. Gajeel and Levy were slightly embarrassed by the situation they were in. They decided to make the best out of the worst situation.

Not 2 minutes pass and the 2 were separated. Gajeel pulled by the boys and I mean, ALL the men of his age and Levy pulled in by the girls. All those who had discovered about their relationship prior to today were promised a whole lot of gossip.

Gajeel easily diverted any vulgar questions that the men were asking by giving one-word answers if any because he wanted his privacy, especially in his love life. He secretly kept his ears on Levy almost as if he anticipated that some of the girls wouldn't approve of him. To his surprise, they congratulated Levy saying they envied her for having found love so young.

"I gotta say, Metalhead, it does make me a little jealous that you already found someone so recently." Gajeel gave him a confused look which matched the one Gray had at the moment. "You found out 8 months ago, we finished one year today." Everyone at the table stopped asking questions as their eyes widened at his statement. They did not take him to be the person who will last a _year_ in a _serious_ relationship. Gray was surprised to discover that they had been in a relationship for more than 3 months, let alone a year.

Gajeel read the situation and smiled smugly at the men, got up, and proceeded to grab Levy who he could tell was starting to get a little uncomfortable by the situation she was in. He took this moment to showcase who she really belonged to. He picked her up and put her over his shoulder. "Sorry girls, that's it for today, we gotta go" Gajeel said and Levy remembered of the date they were planning to have for tonight.

As he proceeded to the doors, Erza told Gajeel to stop for a second. His senses were all focused on Levy that he didn't notice Erza behind them. The second Gajeel turned around, a sword pointed to his face with more than a hundred swords facing him behind and beside Erza. "You make her do anything she is not comfortable with, or break her heart, I don't think I need to tell what will happen to you." Gajeel gulped audibly knowing that she was dead serious. Satisfied from his response, she re-equiped into her armor, the swords disappeared, and she continued "Now you guys go and enjoy your date. I will ensure you are uninterrupted."

The mood between her and the couple was restored as they waved goodbye to everyone and proceeded to the exit. The couple smiled happily as Gajeel let her down and entwined his fingers in hers. Levy spoke out between the cheers, "By the way Erza I will move out of Fairy Hills in a few days.

Everyone waved goodbye as reality broke on them. _Waaiiiiiiiiit. Did she say she is... moving out?!_


	9. The Date

_**This chapter is... smut. If you don't want to poison your innocence (any more than it already has been), feel free to skip the chapter as there aren't any important plot lines in this. Anything important to the story will be summarised in the next chapter.**_

Gajeel had dropped Levy at Fairy Hills and promised to pick her in 2 hours. Since he wasn't expecting her to come back so soon, he decided to compromise and improvise. He decided that the 2 will have a late night picnic star viewing then spend the night at his place. She freshened up. Juvia and Lucy helped her pick the dress for her date. Levy was all ready to go. She checked the wall clock. 5 minutes to 9.

On the other hand, Gajeel had readied the picnic basket, told the people who owned the park to reserve a small spot for the couple. Lily had done various favours to the old man who owned the park and allowed them to claim a nice, big and secluded spot. Not only would they have their privacy, it cost them nothing. Gajeel finished preparing the picnic basket and checked the time. 15 minutes to 9. He will get ready and go to pick up Levy.

The clock struck 2 minutes past 9 and Erza informed Levy that Gajeel had come to pick her up. At this point, all the girls that lived in Fairy Hills (and Lucy and the Strauss sisters) were in Levy's room, excited about her date. On hearing Erza's news, they all screamed in excitement and ushered Levy to go on her date.

Levy reached the exit and as she stepped out of the dorms, Gajeel scooped Levy in her arms and gave her a long kiss. Gajeel got startled and broke the kiss as he saw most of the female guildmates hooting at Levy while teasing Gajeel that he had been tamed by Levy. Gajeel grunted and smirked at them before setting Levy down and intertwining his fingers with hers. They set out for the picnic.

Gajeel and Levy sat under a tree after having eaten their dinner. Levy sat in Gajeel's lap with her back against his chest and him leaning back against the tree. It was 11 PM. Gajeel sighed in relaxation and took a long sniff with his nose buried in her hair. Levy smiled as she realised his actions.

"Ah~. Gajeel, I still don't get how you cook such amazing food." Levy said with a hint of exhaustion in her tone. Hearing this Gajeel chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, his chin resting on her head.

"Well, when ya live in a borderline dark guild with no one to look after you, ya pick up a trick or 2," Gajeel said, just as exhausted as silence fell upon them. It was a comfortable silence, Levy looked up the sky. It was a cloudless night and Levy could make out some of the constellations. She spotted Scorpio and Pisces. "Gajeel what's your sun sign?" Levy asked, her eyes fixed on the sky.

"Not sure, but I think its Capricorn." Gajeel's eyes were closed and he focused all his senses on Levy before being overwhelmed. Levy leaned back and rested her head on Gajeel's chest.

"A moment like this is nice. I'm glad we no longer have to keep this secret going on." Levy told Gajeel. Hearing this Gajeel lifted her and turned her around so she was facing him, her legs straddling his hips.

"Gajeel, wha-" Gajeel crashed his lips on hers, claiming her mouth and silencing her. Levy responded to this by wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. They separated and Gajeel responded, "It sure is great. Now I can show ya off in front of the whole guild." She chuckled in a way similar to his 'Gihee'. It was amazing how much influence they had on each other. She would sing like him, he picked up a reading habit, he even learned how to rewrite basic runes. He closed the gap between them and kissed her and Levy happily kissed him back.

She felt him smirk, so she licked his bottom lip asking for his permission. He opened his mouth and their tongues battled for dominance. Gajeel would have won but let her win so he could dominate her later without feeling unfair. He put his hands on her hips as her arms wrapped around his neck.

Levy felt really naughty and in the mood for some 'fun'. She started grinding her hips to where Gajeel's crotch was and he broke the kiss to breathe in hastily. "Damn shrimp," He said huskily. Levy continued to grind him and heard him let out a low, feral growl. As he was distracted trying to regain his composure, Levy bit his neck. She heard him gasp raspily and she licked the wound. It was dark and stood out amongst his tan skin. Levy wore a satisfied grin.

Seeing the control she had on him, she smirked and took things a few steps further. She trailed his chest agonizingly slow and unbuttoned his shirt one by one. She placed her mouth back on his to keep him occupied while trailing her hands over his bare chest, enjoying the muscle underneath. For her Gajeel had just the right amount of muscle. It wasn't too little like most men in Fairy Tail but not too much either like Laxus.

She had cast a spell on Gajeel(metaphorically) and he was unable to move with his will. Seeing him fluster and twitch, Levy felt a surge of pride and slipped one hand inside his pants to satisfy the ever-growing bulge present.

That was the last straw. Gajeel knew he can't back out now so might as well go along with it. Somehow, he gathered his focus and punched the earth, while his mouth was being dominated by Levy. Talk about impossible. 2 iron clubs sprouted from the ground as silently as possible and morphed into trees.

Levy could sense his magic and realised what he was doing. Now she could act more freely with less risk. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants lowering his trousers and his boxer-briefs. She felt herself losing control and getting wetter by the second. She grabbed his shaft and started to jerk it.

Her ministrations brought him back to reality and he went rigid. He broke from the kiss, both of them gasping with their chests heaving. Gajeel decided to take control and pulled up her tank top, not removing it completely. That night, she decided not to wear a bra, she didn't need one that badly anyway.

Gajeel saw the sight before him and he felt his lust growing rapidly. He took in a breast in his mouth and planted one hand firmly on the other groping it. Levy's back arched almost as if desperate for him to take in more of her. She felt his tongue swirl around her nipple and her hands reposition themselves in the back of his head. She tried to silence her moans and quickly using her light pen cast soundproof runes around them.

Once the runes had been cast, she moaned loudly as she felt his fingers around her sex before pushing her panties aside and thrusting them in. She gasped loudly and Gajeel silenced her by kissing her. She was so distracted casting the runes she didn't even notice her skirt pulled up. She grew more and more desperate before she concluded that he was torturing her. He pulled her hips and positioned them near his mouth before licking it aggressively. She felt her control slipping by the second before his tongue found its way inside her vagina. She screamed in pleasure before releasing and Gajeel desperately sucking in her juices.

She came down from her high, her eyes still closed. She didn't realise the change in position until she felt something big and warm push inside her vagina. She screamed pleasurably before she finally got the will to speak. "Activate your Dragon Force, now." She spoke barely audible and huskily but Gajeel got it.

He was positioned under her, lying flat on the ground with Levy on top of him, her face inches apart from his. He was barely able to breathe from her tightness, a thin layer of sweat covering both of them. He heard her request and followed her command. He activated his Dragon Force which caused his height and muscle to increase in size. His penis grew 1 inch in length and girth. He wanted to smirk but could only gasp and moan. His activation caused his shirt to tear up and Levy opened her eyes, relishing the view beneath her.

She cried as waves of pleasure surged inside her body. His body got a few degrees cooler. She saw that she had the opportunity to take control when she saw how breathless he had gotten. She smirked before moving her hips while his shaft was still inside her. He gasped for air placing his hands on her hips grabbing her ass and squeezing it before helping her move.

Gajeel was already really long. Activating his Dragon Force mage him thicker and longer. Levy had had sex with him when he was in his iron dragon mode, even iron shadow dragon mode, but this they had never been able to do mainly because Gajeel recently learnt how to activate his Dragon Force on will.

She moved up and down his shaft, his hands helping her speed up. She cried in pleasurable moans before Gajeel grabbed her hips, bent his knees, and took control of the pace. On doing that, Levy did not think she could ever scream louder than she had before, yet she stood corrected. Adding more pleasure to her body, Gajeel took one of her breasts in his mouth. She gasped in pleasure as she discovered that his tongue had also turned metallic.

At this pace, Gajeel was not going to last long. He had been rough with her a lot of times that too only from her encouragement. The first time they straight up fucked instead of being gentle made Gajeel discover that she was nowhere near as innocent as many people thought. But when he was rough, her gasps, moans, and screams made him fall for her all the more. He had no idea how we able to last as long as he was. With every gasp, every moan, he felt a wave of pleasure wash over him. He knew that once she orgasmed, he would lose it.

And he felt her getting close as her already tight vagina got tighter and she screamed in pleasure as she orgasmed. She was dripping and Gajeel continued to pound her until he met his own release. He came inside her and practically filled her up. Lucky for her she was on pill.

That night was by far the best orgasm either of them ever had in their lives. Levy collapsed on his chest as she tried to regain her composure. She felt his semen dripping out of her and her juices on his abdomen. He pulled out and reverted back from his Dragon Force as he himself calmed down and breathed comfortably.

"I don't think we've ever had better sex," Gajeel said his voice sleepy. He was getting pulled into sleep before Levy told him, "Gajeel we can't sleep here we need to get out. Use the shadows, your home isn't very far from here either and neither of us is in any way decent." Gajeel heard her as he realised she had point. Their clothes were wet from the sweat, her juices had dried up and his abdomen felt sticky, they had bite marks all over them, and his clothes were nearly torn, apart from his shirt and trousers which had turned to shreds.

He became a little embarrassed by the mess they had made. He kissed her and said after breaking the kiss, "You're right, let's go back. I haven't gotten my fair share of you anyway." Gajeel chuckled as he wrapped in Levy closer, put his torn clothes in the empty picnic basket along with the rest of their stuff, covered themselves, and were pulled into the earth as Gajeel took them back through the shadows.

They returned to his house and Levy had already plotted what she wanted to do. As they escaped the shadows, Levy quickly wrote the word 'Cut' while saying swiftly, "Solid script: Cut!" She used minimal magic power and the words caused the remaining of Gajeel's clothes including his boxer-briefs, to turn to shreds. Gajeel saw her actions, and then her expressions turned from devilish to amused as she saw Gajeel was already hard and ready to go.

Gajeel grinned at her actions and converted his hands to claws and followed suit by ripping her clothes off swiftly. She stood bare in front of him. Her clothes had been hidden away and he held her panties waving it in front of her. "Gajeel!" she said mildly irritated but majorly turned on.

"This is yer punishment." He sniffed her panties and smirked cockily, "I love the effect I have on you anyway." Hearing Gajeel's statement, something snapped inside Levy as she rushed to him and claimed his mouth wrapping her legs around his waist. Needless to say, it was going to be a long, sleepless night.


	10. (Final)ly

Day 367

Levy was surrounded by her girls Lucy, Juvia, Erza, Wendy, Cana and Mira. "And we kissed for a solid minute before we went our ways." Leby heard all the aw~s surrounding her as she described her first date with Gajeel or basically her first date ever. "Oh my gosh! That's so romantic!" Wendy squealed as the others followed suit by imitating her and teasing Levy. Levy continues, "After he dropped me off, I raced to my room and shrieked because that kiss was so good and unquenchable. My heart didn't slow down any bit." Cana whistled and offered Levy a drink which she happily accepted.

"Now tell us the first time you did it with him," Mira said almost as if it was no big deal but everyone in the room except Cana started blushing with Levy and Wendy blushing a deep red. "U-u-u-uh I-I-I'm not comfortable sharing that." Levy heard some booing from Mira and Cana but surprised them by saying, "All I will tell you that he is pierced down there too. And it feels amazing." Levy whispered the last part but everyone heard it. They all cheered Levy by saying "Go Levy-chan!" or "Yeah Guuurl!", except for Wendy who excused herself as she felt uncomfortable from the topic.

"Okay everyone, get up! We only have a few boxes left and I want to finish by 8 PM. Move it!" Erza said in her commanding voice and everyone fell into action to pack the rest of Levy's stuff. It was moving day and Levy was leaving Fairy Hills and going to live in Gajeel's house. She had been waiting for this day when Gajeel first proposed the idea to her 5 months ago. She smiled from the memory-

_It was 8 AM and Gajeel and Levy lay asleep. Gajeel woke up feeling refreshed and Levy woke up only to fall back asleep. She was semi-conscious and she lay against Gajeel's chest. They were both bare and talked relaxingly. Gajeel saw the woman who lay in his arms and how he thought she looked fucking adorable with her hair going in all directions, puffed up like a cotton ball, with her breasts pressed against his chest. He eyed the love bite he made on her last night and loved how it stood out against the rest of her body, signifying that whoever dared to hit on her will get hit back possibly murdered. He then spoke up, "Hey shrimp. Ya know what I love most about ya?" Levy answered in a "hmm." She was awake, just too tired. She thought of the answer until he spoke, "Well its a few things. How yer perky breasts fit perfectly in my hands, they aren't too huge like the others', how I can't have enough of yer ass," Levy punched him lightly in the chest before pouting. He let out a 'gihee' before he continued, "But what I love most is waking up next to ya, yer body wrapped around mine, and me holding ya tightly since you were the best that could ever possibly happen to me," Levy's eyes shot open. She lifted her head and looked at him in the eyes. They were a deep red and he was dead serious. "I wanna wake up next to you like this every day Lev. Move in with me."_

She packed the last of her boxes as she hugged all her friends and left for Gajeel's house with her hand in Gajeel's, all her stuff being trailed by Natsu and Gray, Lucy walking next to Levy and Erza slurping away at her smoothie. They reach Gajeel's house with Natsu and Gray collapsed next to each other from the exhaustion, Levy hugging Erza and Lucy and Gajeel getting a thumbs up from Lucy. As a house warming gift(and a prank), Erza bought the 2 something and gave it to them. It was a box of condoms at the sight of which Levy blushed deeply and Gajeel just chuckled, took it from her hands and thanked her. They said their goodbyes and entered the house, _their _house.

Gajeel grabbed Levy by the waist, lifted her up and kissed her. Levy somewhat expected the kiss and happily kissed him back. The one thing Levy loved about her relationship was that there was no spark, there was nothing but a thunderstorm between the 2. They were never bored of one another's company. Whether it be food, date, sex, especially the sex, she never got bored of him. The second he asked her 5 months ago, when he asked her to move in with him, she knew. She knew that Gajeel was the one man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She wanted to be by his side. Through thick, and thin.

They kissed each other passionately before the parted and touched their foreheads. There wasn't any lust in either of their eyes, only undying love. Except that that love immediately reverted back to lust and they spent the rest of their day with Gajeel purely fucking Levy.

On the other hand, Lily was strangely trapped within the girls and he strangely found himself inside Fairy Hills. Lily had acquired slight sleep deprivation due to the couple next to his room. "I'm telling you! I woke up in the middle of the night to get some water, I hear some suppressed sounds and squeaking. I went to the Living room to find those horny rabbits going at it in the middle of the night. Worst of all they were both completely naked. She was riding him! And all Gajeel did was hold Levy against him and say, "Oh hey Lily, what's up?"" The girls burst out laughing unable to stop themselves. They wanted some dirty gossip and the best way to do this was to get Lily drunk and let him vent. So far his stories seemed completely unbelievable but the way he said it made them believe it.

Suddenly Lucy came running to Fairy Hills and opened the door to Cana's room before she squealed in excitement, barely able to breathe. The girls asked them what was wrong. "Hapaphasha hasha hapha!" Cana said "WHAT?" Lucy calmed down and screamed, "My story won! I did it! I won the award."

Day 382

Levy called over Gajeel seeing him talk to Lucy, Natsu and Anna-san. She thought to herself of all the worst possible scenarios. She was conflicted between telling him but knew that it was for the best for her to tell him. She mustered up the courage before she leaned to his ear and whispered, "We are going to have a baby."

Gajeel froze and turned to look at Levy. She wasn't one to play pranks and seeing the tears in her eyes made him question her loyalty. "Y-You mean _we _are going to have a baby? L-l-like your's and mine?" Levy smiled weakly and said, "That's right."

Gajeel was frozen in shock. Levy was unable to read his face. She asked him as if she was almost too scared to ask, "Are you happy Gaj-" Levy was pulled into a hug before Gajeel answered with a tear of his own. "DAMN RIGHT I AM!" Gajeel said. He had never been so happy in his life, he could burst from happiness. "When did you find out?" Gajeel asked. "A few hours back I realised I was late and got a bit worried. I took a test and found out I was pregnant. *sniff* Huh~ I'm so glad you're happy Gajeel, I was so afraid that you might leave me." Levy said while crying. "Why would I leave you for making my dreams come true. I thought you were all the good I would ever have gotten. But now I get my own family. I have never been happier."

They hugged each other before Gajeel tugged at her arm and said, "Hey. I wanna take ya somewhere. Let's go." "Huh! Where?" Levy asked him, her tears gone. He smiled at her sensually before he said, "Somewhere where it is just the 2 of us." Levy smiled and said, "I'd like that very much." Then a thought struck her. _Wait, maybe he wants to do it? Dammit, I'm wearing my ugly bra. _

"Come on shorty. I ain't gonna do anything dirty. Trust yer man and the father of yer baby." Gajeel said before wrapping an arm around Levy and walking off. Levy smiled happily at his side and he thought to himself, _Lily I've been practising this for 2 goddamn months. If she doesn't say yes and leaves me, I will rip your head off and die from heartbreak. She is the best goddamn thing that ever happened to me and if she says no and breaks up, I don't think I will be able to bear it. _He was pulled out of his thoughts when Levy said, "I love you, Gajeel." He smiled at her and felt all of his negative feelings disappear. Yup. He had decided. He will propose. Levy would make him the happiest man out there.

Gajeel covered her eyes before they were let on a special balcony showing the vast sea in the midnight sky. Pulled in by the beauty, Levy rushed to the railing to enjoy the view. Gajeel stood beside her leaning on the railing. Suddenly he felt his face being pulled by Levy and pulled into a kiss. His eyes widened from her actions but happily returned her kiss. He lifted her up and deepened the kiss.

When they parted, Levy saw that he was smiling. It was a very rare and pure smile that only Levy saw. It meant that he loved her. Usually, she saw it after sex but... this was different. It wasn't a grin or a smirk. It was a smile. Gajeel put her down and put some cuffs on her. She whined at his actions and then put 3 boxes in front of her in his hands. "One of them has the key. You will get punished if you pick the wrong one. Gihee!"

Levy was surprised by his actions. She never suddenly turned over a romantic moment like such. Her heart beat fast from the curiosity as she opened one of the boxes. She found the key on her first try and said, "Aha!" She pulled it out, uncuffed herself and waved the handcuffs in front of him. "Come on Gajeel, you ought to be more challenging."

Gajeel visibly pouted on losing and said, "You didn't read what it says on the key." "Okay. It says, 'Marry me, Levy." Her eyes widened from reading what was written on the key and the cuffs fell from her grasp.

She looked at him kneeling down with an open box and ring in his hands. The box was silver with a black lining and it contained a silver ring with a red stone in the middle. She saw him tears welling in her eyes as he asked her, "Will you?" Gajeel smiled anxiously at her response, waiting for an answer. His expression changed from anxious to completely stressed as he saw tears rolling down her face, followed by an entire waterfall of tears.

Gajeel started to panic. Levy rushed in his arms before he asked her, "W-w-w-what happened? Ya don't like th-the ring?" She was breathless from her sobbing and tried to calm down before she said, "Hic- No! Stupid Gajeel I love the ring. I'm not crying. The-sniff-these are tears of happiness." She breathed to calm down before she continued, "I want to be yours."

Now it was Gajeel's turn to cry. He couldn't believe his ears. She wanted to marry him. Be his. Forever. "Y-you will?" Gajeel asked before being pulled into a kiss. Levy broke the kiss and weakly said, "Yes."

**_Yay the end. Pl comment._**


End file.
